


daily routine

by alstroemarry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemarry/pseuds/alstroemarry
Summary: Kagami dan Kuroko punya tugas masing-masing di pagi dan malam hari.





	daily routine

**Author's Note:**

> Discalimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Selamat membaca!

_**(morning)** _

"Kagami- _kun_ , aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Bukan suara lembut Kuroko yang menggugah hati Kagami untuk membuka mata, tetapi aroma roti panggang dan sosis goreng yang berhasil menggoda perut laparnya.

Ketika berhasil meninggalkan dunia mimpi, hanya sinar matahari yang pertama kali Kagami lihat. Menyilaukan. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Kagami terbiasa dengan—

"Kagami- _kun_."

—silaunya matahari, dan bukan pada Kuroko yang cerewet di pagi hari.

Kagami terpaksa meninggalkan ranjang dan selimutnya. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia ingin kembali tidur—sampai satu jam sebelum patroli kalau boleh. Karena sudah seminggu ini Kagami mendapat jam patroli malam yang berhasil membuat kantung matanya tebal dan hitam. Namun—

"Kagami- _kun_ , mau bangun jam berapa? Nanti sarapanmu kuma—"

" _Oh my God_. Iya aku bangun, Kuroko. Sarapanku jangan dimakan."

—ada Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu menggagalkan rencananya untuk kembali tidur.

* * *

_**(afternoon)** _

Saat matahari sudah bergerak ke barat namun belum menghilang di horizon, Kuroko kembali menjejak lantai apartemen yang ia kenal sejak tujuh tahun lalu—ketika mereka masih mengenakan seragam Seirin di awal tahun ajaran sampai sekarang tinggal bersama.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Kuroko."

Ada rasa senang yang mampir dalam hati Kuroko karena masih mendengar suara Kagami dari ruang tengah. Pria itu rupanya belum pergi patroli.

Setelah meletakkan sepatu di rak, Kuroko berjalan menuju sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Kagami ada di situ, duduk bersila dan memangku semangkuk besar ramen instan yang tersisa sepertiga. Sedangkan di meja ada botol  _cola_ yang isinya sudah hilang separuh dan majalah basket—foto tim Seirin dengan medali emas menjadi  _cover-_ nya.

Kuroko menghela napas puas saat bokongnya bertemu dengan sofa yang empuk. Rasa pegalnya jadi sedikit berkurang. Walau sudah mengabdi menjadi guru selama satu tahun, menghadapi anak TK tetap saja melelahkan. Energi mereka seperti tidak pernah habis.

Ah, tidak ada salahnya 'kan, bila sekarang Kuroko memejamkan mata selama tiga puluh menit untuk menikmati waktu istirahatnya?

"Nih." Belum sampai lima menit memejamkan mata, ada rasa dingin yang menjalar di pipi kanan Kuroko. "Aku mampir ke  _Maji Burger_ tadi siang, dan sekalian saja membelikanmu ini."

Kuroko kembali membuka mata dan menoleh pada Kagami. Ada gelas ukuran jumbo di hadapannya dengan sedikit aroma vanila yang terhirup. Tangan Kuroko meraih gelas itu dan memasukkan sedotan di lubang yang tersedia, lalu tersenyum senang karena rasa vanila mendominasi mulutnya.

Kagami hanya tersenyum miring dan mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko untuk merespons rasa senang si biru langit.

"Enak?"

Mulut Kuroko masih sibuk menikmati  _milkshake_ vanilanya, jadi ia menjawab dengan satu anggukan.

Rasa lelah Kuroko benar-benar hilang karena segelas  _milkshake_ vanila.  _Thanks,_ Kagami _._

* * *

_**(late night)** _

Jam di ruang tengah berdenting tiga kali, menunjukkan bahwa sudah pukul nol-nol.

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Saat dirinya sudah sadar betul, Kuroko melirik tombol  _power_ laptopnya yang berkedap-kedip di meja. Juga beberapa kertas penuh coretan editor yang berserakan di samping laptop.

Oh, Kuroko ketiduran di ruang tengah karena menggarap naskah.

Ruang tengah malam itu sepi dan dingin. Hanya terdengar suara " _tik, tik, tik"_ dari jam di pojok ruangan dan laptop yang menderu karena belum berisitirahat. Kuroko menekuk lututnya dan menguap, ingin rasanya kembali tidur sampai Kagami pulang. Namun, ia juga tidak mau dimarahi editor karena belum menyelesaikan naskahnya.

Saat Kuroko nyaris memejamkan mata secara tak sadar—ia benar-benar lelah malam ini—pintu depan berderit. Kuroko kembali membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah pintu. Ada Kagami di sana.

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kuroko heran. "Belum tidur?"

"Sudah, tapi terbangun karena jamnya berdenting."

"Oh."

Kuroko memeluk lututnya semakin erat dan kali ini memejamkan mata secara sadar. Membiarkan Kagami yang sibuk melepas sepatu di samping rak. Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi Kuroko akan kembali pada dunia mimpi.

"Hei." Ada satu kecupan di kepala, Kuroko reflek membuka mata dan memeluk tubuh kekar itu saat Kagami menggendongnya. "Aku pulang. Ayo kita tidur."

Kuroko tidak peduli dengan bau asap dari seragam Kagami atau naskahnya yang belum selesai, ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan dari tubuh Kagami.

"Selamat datang, Kagami _-kun_."

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: di sini Kagami jadi polisi kaya Aomine, bukan pemadam kebakaran. Anggep saja mereka rekan patroli h3h3 /hush.
> 
> Nggak ada noon karena kagami tidur lagi, sedangkan tetet kerja (sebagai guru tk). Dan nggak ada night karena kagami patroli, sedangkan tetet sibuk nggarap naskah sampai ketiduran. Tetet kerja jadi guru tk sekaligus penulis novel. Hehe.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini!
> 
> -kacang


End file.
